Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for washing cloth; allowing the construction and fiber of cloth, dirts and impurities therein to swell in steam, and to soak in water repeatedly to remove such dirts and impurities.
A washing machine similar to this type is generally used for removing oily and fat components, dirts, impurities and the like stuck on and contained in cloth, and a typical construction thereof is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication (examined) No. 58-29189 titled "Cloth washing machine" for example. To be specific according to the prior art, a steaming chamber is formed to supply hot air into a closed chamber, and several water tanks are arranged side by side at bottom of the steaming chamber. Furthermore, a group of lower guide rollers is arranged side by side below in the chamber and some water tanks. A group of upper guide rollers are arranged above in the steaming chamber corresponding to the arrangement of the lower guide rollers. In the above construction, cloth supplied (fed) into the steaming chamber from a side and conveyed to another, being guided by and taken up on the upper and lower guide rollers. Accordingly, cloth is washed repeatedly by swelling in steam and soaking in water respectively, being guided and conveyed by the guide rollers.
On the other hand, there is an adapted method of giving vibrating motion to cloth in water tank using ultra-sonic generator trying to improve the washing effect. For example, as disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 59-15558 titled "Ultra-sonic processing method and apparatus thereof", proposed is a method to transfer vibrating motion indirectly to cloth in water through a sliding guide plate.
As mentioned above, various methods have been proposed including ultra-sonic washing method to improve washing effect. However, there still remains a problem that no sufficient washing effect is obtained. Namely, cloth which is free in motion and not stretched would never be vibrated effectively even if vibrating motion is given all over the range in its width, because the vibrating motion generated by a ultra-sonic vibrator is transferred to cloth indirectly and fail to get a sufficient vibrating effect.